


Spinning Webs

by Taiyo_The_Kazoo_Playing_Bee



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, But he's still technically quirkless, Mentor Spider-Man, Midoriya Izuku has Spider-man's powers, Midoriya loves it at the trash beach, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reckless Midoriya Izuku, Spider-Man mentors Midoriya, There's so many cool thingies, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo_The_Kazoo_Playing_Bee/pseuds/Taiyo_The_Kazoo_Playing_Bee
Summary: (I am bad at titles, anyways-)TW for bullying and mentions of suicide baiting.Midoriya Izuku had a very.... eventful day. His childhood friend told him to jump off a roof in hopes he'd get a quirk, he met his idol, his idol then shattered his dream, he got bit by a spider that he's 97% sure was radioactive or something, and somehow climbed up a wall.So of course, he decided that the best thing to do was roof-top hopping and crime fighting.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. The Beginings of Midoriya's Reckless Streak

Looking back on the day he had, Midoriya couldn't tell whether it had been good, or bad. On one hand, he witnessed the debut of a new pro-hero, Mount Lady, which was cool! 

But then, Bakugou ruined his notebook, and told him to pray for a quirk in his next life and take a swan dive off a roof. Yeah, that still stung, _and_ he now needed to rewrite his notes into a non-soaked notebook. That was a definite downside to the day.

After that, he got attacked by a sludge monster on his way home from school. Which, again, wasn't good. But then, All Might, his idol and the Number One Hero saved him, which instantly made the day seem so much better.

Up until All Might told him that he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. Now his dream was shattered, and he had no idea what to do with himself. 

And then there was that spider bite, which he was 97% sure came from a radioactive spider. The bite wasn't all that painful, though, so he supposed he'd be fine.

Yeah, there were definitely more downsides then there were upsides, so it wasn't a good day.

He sighed miserably, clutching the ruined notebook to his chest as he walked. Admittedly, most of his days weren't very good days, ever since he'd been diagnosed as quirkless. Since then, all anyone ever saw him as was just a useless deku. The world would be better off without him, or so they told him. Honestly, though, he didn't want to believe that. After all, his mother still cared about him, she still loved him, even if she didn't believe he could be a hero.

Of course, they were right, he couldn't be a hero without a quirk. All Might himself said so, meaning it really was pointless. He could feel tears welling up at the thought, and quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to cry in public, it'd just give people more reason to make fun of him, and he didn't want that.

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded out, causing for him to jump, startled. He opened his eyes, only to find that he was _sticking to the wall?_ He wasn't very high up, at least, maybe a story up at the most. But, he was still sticking too the wall, with his bare hands. And, _oh, look, he dropped his notebook._

Okay, why was he sticking to the wall? Was this some sort of quirk?

...Had he manifested a quirk?

No, that couldn't be possible! He had the extra toe joint, meaning he couldn't get a quirk! Except... It _could_ be a stress induced quirk..

Maybe- _No, focus Midoriya!_ He could theorize later, right now he needed to figure out how to get down.

Okay, jumping down definitely wasn't a good idea. He might not be high up enough for it too be fatal, but he'd most likely get injured, and he didn't want to worry his mom. He could try to climb up to the roof, but there was a chance he'd loose his grip and fall off, which, again, could very easily injure him. And depending on how high up he managed to get, it could actually become fatal.

So then it was either wait here, or try to climb down.

He probably shouldn't wait. He didn't know how long it would take before someone helped him down, and if he took to long to get home, his mom would be worried. Plus, what if a hero saw him clinging to the building and thought he was a villain? It wasn't very likely- he was still wearing his school uniform, after all- but it was possible. ~~And he also sort of wanted to know what that explosion was.~~

Swallowing down his nerves, he hesitantly lifted his foot off of the wall, and sighed in relief when it didn't cause for him to fall.

He slowly climbed down the wall, careful not too slip. More explosions sounded out the whole time, and Midoriya was starting to get concerned about what they could possibly be. What if they were really bad villain attacks, and not just some petty criminals like he'd seen earlier that morning? He really needed to figure out what was happening, and then he should get home before mom started to worry.

Eventually, he got low enough that he could jump down onto the ground without getting hurt, and picked up his notebook, before heading off in the direction of the explosions. It wasn't too far away from where he was, the loud bangs coming from inside of an ally way. There was a crowd in front of the ally, which, really? How would the heroes get too the villain with such a large crowd in the way? Although, he wasn't much better, as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. The first thing he saw was the sludge villain, and wasn't that the very villain that had attacked him earlier and oh _god he made All Might drop the villain he was even worse than useless-_

The villain had a hostage. Oh dear god that poor person was going through the exact same thing he had-

The heroes were already there. Why weren't they doing anything? Shouldn't they be saving the hostage?! So why-

_Kacchan._

The villain had Kacchan.

He didn't even register the fact that his legs had moved before he was running in, heroes shouting at him too stop. _Oh god what do I do this guy is liquid you can't really fight a liquid- His eyes are solid._

Midoriya slipped his backpack off of his shoulders with ease, before throwing it at the sludge villain, hoping that his aim was okay. One of his pencils came flying out of it, stabbing the villain right in the eye. The villain squirmed around in pain, moving away from Kacchan's mouth and allowing for him too breathe. "The fuck're you doing, Deku?!" Kacchan yelled, as Midoriya skidded to a stop in front of him. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!!!" Midoriya yelled in response, clawing at the sludge in an attempt to free him. That didn't work, however, as the villain was a liquid.

He needed to pull him out.

Midoriya drowned out Kacchan's screaming, sticking his hands into the sludge in an attempt to grab him. After a moment, he managed to grab hold of Kacchan's arms, and pulled. Kacchan was pulled right out of the sludge, landing on top of Midoriya.

With Kacchan safe, the pros were able to defeat the villain, leading to where they were now. Both of them were given shock blankets, and the heroes were talking to the both of them. Kacchan was being praised ~~as always, why couldn't Midoriya get some praise sometimes~~ , while Midoriya was being scolded for his recklessness. He drowned out the heroes words, though, to busy trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He shouldn't have been able to pull Kacchan out of there. It just... wasn't possible, he was too frail and weak to do something like that. Wasn't he?

Yeah, Kacchan was pure muscle, way heavier than he should've been able to pull. Sure, with good grip and strong legs, he'd probably be able to pull it off, but he didn't have either of those. So how did he manage to do that? Was it connected to how he had stuck to that wall earlier?

It made sense, if the two were connected. Maybe they were his quirk? That could be possible, if it was a stress induced quirk, but what would've caused him to develop one?

_That spider bite, maybe..?_

"...Kid? Hello? Are you even listening to us?" Death Arms asked, cutting into his thoughts. He nodded absentmindedly, even though he truthfully hadn't been listening at all. "Really? Because it sure didn't look it."

"I gotta go.. My mom's gonna be worried if I get home late." Midoriya mumbled, before standing up to walk away, once again ignoring the protests of the heroes. He knew that what he did was reckless, they didn't need to berate him over it! He'd just been trying to keep Kacchan from dying..!

Actually, how come the heroes didn't do anything? Maybe their quirks were a bad match-up, but they were heroes! They should have more resources to rely on than just their quirks! He didn't even have a quirk- at least, one that he knew about- and he'd been able to save Kacchan. So why had the heroes hesitated? It didn't make sense..

He felt a strange, tingling sensation as he continued walking. It was like someone was following him, watching him. Nervously, he sped up his pace, in hopes of losing his pursuer. The tingly feeling didn't stop, though. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw a tall, lanky man, with sunken in eyes and a messy mop of blonde hair.

_..Why is All Might following me..?_

Deciding that he didn't want to find out the answer, he practically sprinted away, until he got back home.

.

.

.

.

_Y'know... Maybe I don't need to be a pro-hero to save people. After all, I saved Kacchan, didn't I?_


	2. Rooftop Hopping (Try Not Too Fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya goes out and does vigilante stuff.

Midoriya was restless that night, unable to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Although, he hadn't really tried that hard, as he had given up at only 11:15. After the day he had, though, he didn't think he'd ever be able to fall asleep. So, there he was, pacing around the All Might themed room, trying to find something to occupy himself with. 

The more time he spent in that room, the more restless he got, feeling as if All Might's smiles were taunting him. Okay, so he should probably leave the room, then. Maybe he could go help some people, too.

But, he really couldn't just go out in his pajamas, and he should probably get a disguise so that way no one recognized him. Using a quirk without a license _was_ illegal, after all, and if he was right about it being a forced activated quirk, he wouldn't want people to know who he was so that he could be arrested for illegal quirk use.

He opened up his closet, rummaging through all of the shirts. Most of them were either All Might merch, or had the name of an article of clothing on them. Eventually, though, he pulled out a sleeveless, zip up black hoodie, and a long-sleeved pine green shirt. Those could work...

Then, he grabbed some black leggings, before putting on the clothing. He wore the hoodie open, showing the shirt that was underneath it. Alright, he still needed to cover his face, though..

Oh yeah, didn't he have a ski mask stored in that winter gear tote? 

He went to grab it, and slipped it on, barely noticing that it was the exact same color as his shirt. The only openings on the mask were for his eyes, so hopefully he'd be unrecognizable. He also put on a pair of fern green gloves that had been next to the ski mask. Hopefully, he'd still be able to do the sticking to walls thing with them on. His feet seemed to have been able to despite him wearing his shoes, though, so he should be fine.

Speaking off which, he should probably get those on before he left. Unfortunately, he only had his red ones, so he just had to hope no one would recognize them. Then again, he couldn't be the only person in Mutsutafu who wore red shoes, so it probably wouldn't be a dead give away. Probably.

Before he could over think it, he walked over to his bedroom window, and opened it up, slipping out so that he was standing on the ledge. _Okay wow this is high up..._

The apartment he and his mom lived on was on the 3rd floor, meaning he was three whole stories up. It was a good thing that he was somehow keeping balance, because a fall from that height would be really bad. Maybe he should've just went through the door... Too late now, he supposed.

Hesitantly, he turned to face the wall, and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the wall that was above his window in hopes that he'd stick. It worked, and he hung there for a moment, legs dangling uselessly as he processed the fact that once again, he had stuck to a wall.

Suddenly, the entirety of the current situation felt _insane,_ and he had to wonder whether or not this entire thing was a really weird dream. And either way, was he _really_ about to do something like vigilantism and break the law?

.

.

.

Yeah, yeah he was.

He pulled himself up, so that way his feet were on the wall as well as his hands. Now the question was, should he go down, or up? _Well, it'd be easier to see where crimes were happening if he had a bird's eye view so..._ Up it was, then.

He climbed his way up, slowly at first, but he eventually got a feel for it the higher he got. He clambered over the ledge of the roof, somewhat glad that it didn't have any railings. Those would make jumping from roof to roof a lot harder..

.

.

_Holy crap he was actually planning on jumping from roof to roof he was such a reckless idiot-_

_Nope, not gonna overthink it._

He walked around the edge of the roof, looking to see if anything was happening in the nearby alleys. Once he had confirmed that nothing bad was happening there, he crouched at the edge of the roof, looking across to the next one. Okay, it wasn't too far away, hopefully he could make this jump..

He pushed off, feeling adrenaline rushing through his veins at the aspect of doing something as dangerous as this. He landed on the other building easily, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Whoohoo!!! That was awesome!!!"

Excitedly, he practically ran across the rooftop, jumping too the next one with a delighted cheer. He probably should've been a bit more scared, but after the first jump, it was.. actually pretty fun.

He continued on like that, jumping across the rooftops. As he was running across a roof, however, he felt the strange tingling again, followed shortly by a muffled scream. 

_Well, this is what I came out here to do!_

Midoriya ran in the direction of the sound, finding himself right above the alley way. There were three figures in the alley. One of them, who looked like a guy, was pinned to the wall, mouth covered by the hand of the second figure, a women. The third figure (who also seemed to be a guy) was looking through the first guy's bag, probably looking for something of value.

Without fully thinking it through, Midoriya jumped down from the roof, landing in a crouch. At once, all three of them turned to look at him. "Um.... hi?"

The woman.. did _something_ to the guy, causing for him too go unconscious. She then ran at Midoriya, and he narrowly managed to jump out of the way of her... _sharpened finger?_

Well, it didn't look to be a knife quirk, but her finger was definitely sharper than it should've been, and a bit longer, too. He should probably avoid touching that, then. 

She didn't give him any time to recover before she lunged at him again, and he once again narrowly avoided being stabbed. He quickly kicked her in the guts, sloppily enough that he ended up stumbling from it. She had been flung back quite a bit, though, crashing right into a nearby dumpster. _He hadn't expected for his kick to do that much..._

She peeled herself away from the dumpster, looking uneasy on her feet, and _holy crap there was a dent in the dumpster?_ She collapsed onto the ground after a moment, and Midoriya winced in sympathy. That... looked really painful.

The other guy, who had been looking through the bag, looked panicked by the fact that his partner had been taken down. "Erm.... put... put everything back in the bag... please?" Midoriya said, cringing at how unsure he sounded. Which, well, he was, but he didn't want it to be so obvious! However, the man in front of him either didn't notice, or didn't care, as he frantically did as he had been asked to. Midoriya took the bag from him, placing it next to it's (still unconscious) owner.

.....

He should probably restrain those guys...... And, probably call 119, too.

Except, he didn't have his phone, nor did he have anything to restrain them _with._

He looked around the alley way, before spotting two conveniently placed ropes next to the dumpster. He used them to tie up the two criminals, before taking the phone out of the victim's bag, and dialing 119.

"Hi, uhm... So there was a mugging in this alley way, uhm.... I-I already tied up the muggers but uhm.... The victim is unconscious, and one of the muggers is as well. The other doesn't have any injuries though. Uhm, I don't have an address, hold on.... Okay uhm, we're between apartment buildings seven and eight, on main street? Yeah, yeah, in Mutsutafu. BYE!"

He waited in the alley way for the cops too show up, not wanting to leave in case one of them tried to escape before they got there. As soon as he saw them, he jumped onto the wall, climbing away.


	3. Oh Wow, an Illegal Dump!

Tsukauchi could already feel the headache coming on as he watched the green clad figure cling onto the wall, "Bye detective!!!"

He was definitely a vigilante, that was for sure. Tsukauchi didn't recognize him, though, so he was probably new. That, or he had been unnoticed up until now.

Either way, though, he knew that he'd probably end up being given his case. He was usually given the vigilante cases, after all. Not that he minded it, of course. Well, other than the lack of sleep he got when a particularly good vigilante came up.

Hopefully, this kid wouldn't be to difficult.

* * *

Midoriya slid back through his window, trying not to make to much noise in doing so. He'd rather not wake his mom up.

He sent a glance towards the alarm clock as he took off his vigilante outfit, changing back into his pajamas. 3:28 a.m. With how late he had stayed up, it was definitely a good thing that tomorrow was the first day of summer break. Otherwise, he might've been falling asleep in class. Didn't need to give the teacher another reason to hate him...

The patrol hadn't been too eventful after that first take down. He had helped a few cats out of trees, and helped some lost (or drunk) people find the way home, but there hadn't been any real fights after that. Not that he minded, he just wanted to help people, it didn't matter if he fought any bad guys or not.

He flopped down onto his bed, no longer caring about the taunting smiles of his All Might merch. He was too tired to care right now, and just wanted to sleep.

He passed out almost as soon as he laid his head on the pillow, exhaustion taking his body over. 

* * *

He continued going out as a vigilante after that first night, only ever going on patrols when Inko wasn't home or was asleep. He didn't want her finding out about it, after all. That would only end up worrying her.

He only really ever ran into petty criminals, and even then, that didn't happen very often. He did, however, end up getting chased down by heroes often. Mostly daylight heroes, the underground pros didn't really seem to mind him.

Which led to where he was right now, running away from Death Arms as fast as he could go. Which was surprisingly fast, and the hero seemed to have a hard time keeping up. It made sense, his quirk focused mainly on his arm strength, and that didn't really translate into speed like his quirk did. Whatever his quirk even was....

He hadn't gone to a quirk doctor for it, and didn't plan on doing so any time soon. He wasn't sure how common a quirk like his would be, but surely it was uncommon enough that it could link him to his vigilante persona.....

He shook his head as he continued running, now was not the time to be thinking about that. He briefly turned to look over his shoulder, seeing that Death Arms was still tailing him, despite the speed difference. Midoriya really hadn't expected much else from a pro-hero, though.

"Please stop chasing me, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear!!" he yelped, as he dodged an air bullet Death Arms launched at him. "You're using your quirk illegally right now."

He dodged another air bullet, not giving a response. He couldn't really think of anything to say. He quickly turned a corner, hoping the hero would lose sight of him. Then again, and again, until eventually, he found himself at Dagobah beach. Although, it looked more like a dump than a beach, honestly. Trash formed large towers at every turn, covering most of the sand up and blocking the view to the ocean. Some of the piles even had appliances, or even cars in them.

He spotted an open washing machine, which looked about big enough for him too fit into. Which is how he ended up hiding in a washing machine, hoping that Death Arms would go away. 

And he did, of course, he had more important things to deal with than some vigilante kid, to Midoriya's relief. If Death Arms had found him, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Midoriya pushed the washing machine door open, pulling himself out of it and tumbling onto the sand. He slowly stood up, wandering around the trash beach. It had probably been abandoned a long time ago, with the state it was in. Not too mention, he never really saw this place without all of the trash, so it had probably become a dumping grounds while he was younger.

This really couldn't be good for the animals that lived nearby the beach. Maybe he could try to clean it up some!

He nodded to himself, approaching one of the piles. He only moved the smaller stuff for now, as he didn't really know where to put all the big stuff.

By the end of the night, he had only cleaned up a small portion, but it was definitely progress.

He may or may not have also brought home a grappling hook he found among the trash.


	4. Spiders, Spiders Everywhere

Midoriya used his newfound grappling hook to swing from building to building, letting out excited shouts as he did so. He was having quite a bit of fun as a vigilante, honestly. That wasn't his initial reason for becoming a vigilante, of course, but that didn't make it any less so.

It was a pretty quiet night, not much seemed to be happening. That seemed pretty common in the neighborhood he usually patrolled in, also the one he lived in. Maybe that was because heroes patrolled here often? Perhaps he should go to a neighborhood that heroes didn't patrol in... Plus, then he wouldn't be chased by the pro-heroes as much.

He nodded to himself, and began swinging in a new direction. Hopefully, he wouldn't get too lost, but then again, he'd never been in the area he was going to before.

... Yeah, he was going to get lost for sure. Oh well.

After awhile of swinging, the tingly feeling returned to him, and he began looking around, to see what had caused it. Just then, a web came flying at him, and before he could process what was happening, the web had him trapped to a wall, "ACK!!!"

Not too long after, a figure came into view. They were wearing a red full-bodysuit, which included a mask. The suit had some blue accents, and was decorated with a spiderweb pattern, as well as a spider logo on the chest. The mask had white shapes on it that looked to be the eyes, although Midoriya wasn't sure how someone could see through them... The figure swung in on, _holy cow was that a spider web he was using?!_

Now, Midoriya probably should be terrified, seeing as he was trapped by this person who could easily be a hero trying to arrest him, _or_ a villain, neither option being good. However, being the quirk nerd he was, he geeked out instead. "Wow, these webs are amazing!!! Are they your quirk? Or maybe they're some kind of support item!! They must be pretty strong, if you're able to swing from them!! Or maybe your quirk just makes you light enough for them to hold you? No, that wouldn't make sense, cus the web is holding me to the wall, and I'm not _that_ light... Am I? I mean, I am pretty small compared to my classmates...."

The person landed on the ground in a crouch, before walking up to Midoriya, "You aren't actually a villain, are you?" they asked him.

"Oh, uh, no... I'm a vigilante.." Midoriya said, before mumbling, "Sorry 'bout my rambling, it's a bad habit."

The figure chuckled, "Don't worry about it, you had some pretty good theories. Sorry I webbed you, I thought that you were a villain." They pulled the webs off of him, and Midoriya stayed stuck to the wall for a few seconds after, before jumping down.

"I'm Spider-man, but you can just call me Spidey if you want." They- well, probably he, seeing as he introduced himself as Spider- _man_ \- said, sounding like he was smiling. "What should I call you?"

Midoriya had not expected that question. He really should have, honestly, but he never really saw any names being used for vigilantes before, so it was unexpected. Then again, he never really looked for vigilantes on the news, so that could be part of it. Either way, though, he didn't have a vigilante name, and thus didn't know how to respond.

"Uhm... well uh...." He needed _something..._ "Y-you can um.... you can call me J-Jade, I guess? And uh, thanks for helping me down.."

It... definitely could've been a worse name, that was for certain.

The fabric of Spider-man's mask crinkled in a way that seemed like a smile, although Midoriya couldn't be sure, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jade!" Midoriya offered a smile of his own, and a small nod. 

"Hey, do you wanna come on patrol with me? You did say that you're a vigilante too, right?" Spider-man asked. Midoriya grinned, "Yeah!!! I mean, um, If you're okay with it, anyway."

"Yeah! That's why I offered, after all." Spider-man said, sounding cheerful. Midoriya nodded, and picked up the grappling hook that he'd dropped earlier.

"Lead the way" Midoriya said, and Spider-man nodded, before shooting out a web from his wrist, using it to swing from. Midoriya followed suite, using his grappling hook to keep up.

"So, are the webs your quirk?" Midoriya asked, and Spider-man responded with, "Nope! I made em with some chemicals."

"Wow, that's really cool!! You must be pretty good with support items, then!" Midoriya said. "Thanks! And I guess I'm alright with them, yeah. I haven't really made many support items, though, just my web shooters." 

They continued conversing as they swung around, helping to take down petty criminals when they'd come across them. There were a lot more here than there had been in Midoriya's neighborhood. 

The two of them seemed to have pretty similar quirks, from what Midoriya could tell. Although, it could just be that Spider-man was really athletic or something similar to that. Either was possible, really.

Honestly, it was kind of nice to work with somebody else. However, it had to end eventually. "I should probably start heading back home soon.. Mom's gonna be worried if I'm not there in the morning, and I'll probably end up getting a bit lost.." Midoriya sighed, and Spider-man nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Uhm, do you wanna maybe do this again sometime?" Midoriya asked, and Spider-man nodded, "Sure! I usually patrol in this same area from like, midnight to whenever I decide I should go to bed, so you know where to find me."

Midoriya nodded, and with a running start, began swinging to the next building, "Bye Spidey!! I'll see you later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did a good job at keeping Spidey in character..


End file.
